


Flying Solo (Masturbation challenge 07)

by beren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has needs only they're different from Dean's and he doesn't want his brother to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Solo (Masturbation challenge 07)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 7 out of 31 short fics, all involving masturbation in honour of the Merry Month of May. All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen.

**Title:** Flying Solo (Masturbation challenge 07)  
 **Author** : Beren  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Summary:** Sam has needs only they're different from Dean's and he doesn't want his brother to know.  
 **Pairing:** Sam/butt plug :)  
 **Rating** : NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by WB and Eric Kripke et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** anal insertion  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 7 out of 31 short fics, all involving masturbation in honour of the Merry Month of May. All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen.  
 **Word count:** 1,092  
 **Link:[to other mmom fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/164141.html)**

There was no way in hell Sam was ever going to mention to Dean that he was bi; not in this lifetime and so he played at being straight. He admired the female form when it was expected of him and pointed out to Dean what a pig his brother was being when it was necessary. He played a roll, but as time went on he found himself becoming more and more frustrated.

Sam's taste in women was very specific, much more so than his taste in men, almost as if he was looking for different things from each. Jess had been his perfect woman and he had loved her with all his heart; replacing her would be almost impossible and he could not imagine one night stands with most other girls. He could quite easily imagine anonymous encounters with the male of the species, but living in Dean's pocket that was so not going to happen.

Hence his only respite were moments alone with his hand, which Dean seemed to respect as some form of mourning for Jess. It had helped for a while, but Sam was a full blooded male even if his brother seemed to think he was some kind of monk most of the time. He needed more stimulation than just his hand and some baby oil every few days. That was why he had taken the chance, slipped away from Dean for an hour or so in the last city they passed through and bought himself some toys. If he couldn't have the real thing at least he could enjoy himself.

Dean was out sweet talking the only lead they had on their latest hunt and Sam had the motel room all to himself. The woman in question had taken a shine to his brother's quick wit and twinkling hazel eyes and they had agreed that the only way to get information out of her was to spend some serious time with her. Since she was blonde, beautiful and favoured fewer clothes than some places considered decent, Dean was in his element.

There was no telling how long Dean was going to be so as soon as Sam was sure his brother was gone he locked the door, latched it and drew the curtains. Then he shucked off his jeans and boxers before diving into his pack and pulling out the roll of clean underwear hidden at the bottom. Inside the roll was his illicit stash and he looked at the two butt plugs and anal vibrator thoughtfully. It had been a while so he selected the smallest butt plug and put the others back in his bag.

The lube was normally in his wash kit and he had extracted that and hidden it under his pillow earlier. He retrieved it and the condom he had put with it as well and knelt on the bed, knowing exactly how he wanted this to go. Smearing the butt plug with lube he spread his legs and rested on the bed on his knees and one hand as he lined up the toy with his arse. When he pushed it in he could not help the purr of enjoyment that seemed to come from deep in his chest until it erupted out of his throat.

He had missed the sensation of something up his ass. Jess had known about his kink from almost the beginning and she had enjoyed pandering to it. The number of toys they had had under the bed, including a strap on, would probably have shocked most people, but sexual expression had not been something they had lacked.

He rocked his hips a little, allowing himself to enjoy the feel of the plug for a while and then he took hold of his cock, sitting back on his haunches so that he could control the toy and fist his cock at the same time.

At first he went slow, using more of the lube on his hand to soften long even strokes on his cock as he teased his ass with the toy, making as if to pull it out, stretching the strong muscles and then pushing it back in. He was in heaven and he allowed himself to vocalise the pleasure, something he could never do when he jerked off in the shower with Dean on the other side of the door.

Gradually he began to speed up, gripping his cock as hard as he dared and eventually just leaving the butt plug as he leant forward on hand and knees again as he worked his fist. He was so close when he stopped and ripped open the condom wrapper. The last thing he needed was to leave any evidence and he slipped the latex sheath over his cock quickly before taking up the motion again.

A few more hard strokes and he was thrusting into his hand as his ass muscles clenched around the intrusion. He collapsed forward onto the bed as he rode out his orgasm, enjoying every second and he allowed himself several minutes to bask in the afterglow before he rolled over. Stripping off the condom he forced himself into motion and picking up everything he had used headed for the bathroom.

The condom was quickly wrapped in tissue and hidden under the other trash in the trashcan in the corner and it took him only a minute or so to clean the butt plug with hot water and a little of the alcohol they used to clean wounds. It was when he went to put the lube back in his wash kit that he found something he had not expected and he could not help remembering that Dean had been in the bathroom just before he left. There was a note along with his toothbrush and shaving kit.

Feeling a cold dread Sam opened the note and saw Dean's untidy scrawl.

"Sammy," it read, "you haven't been able to fool me since I got wise to the big eyes routine when you were four. I know what you're trying to hide from me, dude, and I was a little freaked at first, but you know me, it just takes me time to get used to an idea. Next time you want to screw a guy, Sammy, just go out and do it, it doesn't bother me. Just promise to never show me what you're hiding in your clean underwear; I do not need that much information. Dean."

Sam couldn't help himself, he began to laugh; so much for sneaking around.

**The End**


End file.
